1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuit boards and, particularly, to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing same using an ink jet printing method.
2. Description of related art
Nowadays, printed circuit boards are widely used in electronic products for electrical connection. In order to achieve miniaturization and multifunction of electronic products, printed circuit boards have become smaller and smaller and have high density interconnection.
Generally, circuits of printed circuit boards are manufactured using a photo-lithographic process. The photo-lithographic process includes a series of processes, such as, coating photoresist layer on a copper clad laminate, exposing the photoresist layer to light beam, developing the photoresist layer to obtain a photoresist pattern, etching the copper clad laminate to obtain a circuit pattern corresponding to the photoresist pattern, peeling off the photoresist pattern, and other required steps. Clearly, the photo-lithographic process is complicated, needs a lot of chemical materials and creates a great deal of non-disposable waste. Therefore, the photo-lithographic process complicates the process of manufacturing the printed circuit boards and cause pollution to the environment.
What is needed, therefore, is a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same which can overcome the above-described problems.